


enjoyment

by itscursorbby



Category: Fate/Grand Order, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 14:22:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16176866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itscursorbby/pseuds/itscursorbby
Summary: “I’m sorry to disappoint, Master, but there is not anything I particularly like. I am here as a tool to be used; no more, no less.”





	enjoyment

**Author's Note:**

> Enkidu's "things they like" My Room line is a big fat lie

“Something I… like?”

 

Ritsuka nods. “Yup! I wanna know what I can do to keep you happy while you’re here.”

 

The newly summoned Servant before her--Enkidu--smiles, though it seems to be in apology rather than gratitude. “I’m sorry to disappoint, Master, but there is not anything I particularly like. I am here as a tool to be used; no more, no less.”

 

The Master’s grin does fall, but she knows she can’t give up that easily. After sending them with another Servant to show them around, they produce a small notepad and pencil, open to a blank page, and start a new list:

 

Things Enkidu Likes

 

\---

 

Despite Enkidu’s inherent strength, they needed a bit of time to fully acclimate before they could go out into battle. Well, that was their decision, not Ritsuka’s--they’d said something about the world feeling strange, which she could only assume was related to the current crisis.

 

Their first rayshift isn’t anything particularly important. They, along with a few others, have been brought to a forest in France for some simple material gathering. It should be easy, as they understand; the enemies in this area are quite weak.

 

When Enkidu materializes in the singularity, they’re immediately calmed. Tension they didn’t know they’d been holding dissipates as they dig their toes into the soil and take in a deep breath to revel in how clean the air feels. Turquoise eyes slide closed and the corners of their lips turn up ever so slightly. Yes, this is where they’re meant to be.

 

Behind them, Ritsuka hides a smile behind her hand. After a moment, she says, “Something special about being out here?”

 

Enkidu looks back over their shoulder and nods. “At Chaldea, everything feels cold and barren. Artificial everything, no life aside from the staff as far as I can sense… But out here I can feel the world’s warmth.”

 

Turning back around, they notice that the others have gone ahead and rush to catch up. Before Ritsuka joins them, she makes her first addition to the list.

 

  1. Being outside; nature



 

\---

 

Servants don’t actually need to eat; Enkidu, who didn’t need it in life either, should by all logic want it less than the others, who continue to eat simply out of habit. And it certainly seemed that way at first. For the first month or so, they didn’t even enter the cafeteria.

 

Eventually, their desire to not create extra work for the Servants in the kitchen lost out to their desire for that delicious-looking bread.

 

If they’re being entirely honest, the food here can’t compare to what they had in the palace. On the other hand, however, it’s bordering on divine compared to the bland bread and meats Shamhat brought to them--to say nothing of what they ate before they assumed human form. Regardless, they don’t exactly have the high standards their dear friend has. So long as it tastes good, anything will do, and this food exceeds that single criterium.

 

Across the cafeteria, Ritsuka quietly adds another item to the list.

 

  1. Good food



 

\---

 

In between rayshifts, Enkidu keeps themself busy. Most frequently, they either clean or serve as somebody’s sparring partner; occasionally, they’ll provide an extra pair of hands in the lab or Da Vinci’s shop; sometimes they even babysit the younger Servants (Consummated Shape turns out to be extremely useful in the face of Jack’s knives). They’d even offered to help in the kitchen once, but it was quickly determined that cooking was not among their many skills.

 

After the fifth time that day being approached with a request for some type of task, Ritsuka jots down a note.

 

  1. Being helpful; having a role to fill



 

\---

 

While they pretend to have no distinct likes, Enkidu is very vocal about their dislikes. Meaning when a certain goddess was summoned, the two of them got into a screaming match culminating in Enkidu attempting to make good on the threats they’d made so long ago and only stopping when they’d been physically pried away from her, a joint effort by multiple Servants. The two avoided each other after that…

 

...or so Ritsuka thought.

 

“Enkidu. What is that?”

 

“...A beast’s leg?”

 

“And what do you intend to do with it?”

 

Enkidu glances away. “I’m, er, taking it to the kitchen.”

 

“The kitchen is the other way.” 

 

They stare at each other for a long moment before Enkidu sighs, clearly caught in the act, and leaves. Ritsuka heaves a sigh of her own and pinches the bridge of her nose.

 

  1. Petty vengeance against Ishtar



 

\---

 

For the last few months, Ritsuka has subtly tried to increase the frequency of things that put a smile on Enkidu’s face. She takes them out on rayshifts often, she keeps them busy, she keeps the kitchen well-stocked. And it’s all worked, mostly. But there’s still a subtle air of sadness around them--or perhaps sadness isn’t the right word for it?

 

There are some Servants, Ritsuka has learned, that can only be summoned at certain times. The reason why isn’t clear, but it is the way it is. Apparently, a lot of those times are overlapping _today_. So she decides to test her luck.

 

At first, the summoning circle produces nothing of notable value. Useless, useless, junk… She’s almost begun to lose hope when an unfamiliar silhouette appears in the circle.

 

(Elsewhere in Chaldea, a head of green hair perks up.)

 

Slowly, the shape solidifies. Elegant gold armor is revealed, spiked blond hair, piercing crimson eyes… and an overwhelming aura. He seems younger, but she’s definitely met this man before. Just as he begins to speak, the door to the summoning room bursts open.

 

Enkidu stands in the doorway, breathing heavily--had they run here? Their eyes are lit up in a way Ritsuka hasn’t seen before, an exhilarated smile on their face. With no warning, they all but tackle the new summon, nuzzling their head into the crook of his neck. “Gil!” they exclaim, arms wrapped tight around him. “Finally, do you have any idea how lonely I’ve been without you? The others here are nice, but what’s a tool meant to do without its user?”

 

While Gilgamesh and Enkidu catch up, Ritsuka makes a final addition to her list.

 

  1. Gilgamesh



 

\---

 

“Ahem… Sorry to interrupt, but are you done yet?”

 

The two stop their conversation to look at her--Gilgamesh seems offended that she would intrude on their reunion, but Enkidu simply nods. “Mm. My apologies, Master, I should let you introduce yourselves properly--”

 

Ritsuka shakes her head. “Mm-mm, that’s not it. Remember when you said there’s nothing you like?”

 

Gilgamesh’s glare turns to Enkidu now--this is probably a conversation they’ve had before. They laugh sheepishly, scratching at their cheek. “I may remember something along those lines…”

 

Ritsuka smirks as she holds out her notepad. Both of them lean over to look at it.

 

“Things Enkidu likes…” Gilgamesh mumbles as he reads. “Nature… food…” It’s his turn to smirk when he reaches the end of the list. “Me, of course.”

 

“That one, I will admit to.”

 

“Mm? Then tell me just how much you like me.”

 

“I _love_ you, Gil ♡”

 

Ritsuka has to leave before they get too annoyingly affectionate.

**Author's Note:**

> Gilkidu are an annoying PDA couple you can't convince me otherwise


End file.
